Hydrocolloid adhesive compositions that are formed as dressings have been known for many years. Typically, these compositions comprise a blend of a polymer matrix, such as a rubbery elastomer like polyisobutylene, in combination with one or more water-soluble or water-swellable hydrocolloids, such as a dry powdered mixture of pectin, gelatin and carboxymethylcellulose. The adhesive composition is usually coated on at least one surface of a water-insoluble film to form a relatively thick, heavy dressing.
Commercially available examples of hydrocolloid dressings include “DUODERM” and “DUODERM EXTRA-THIN” dressing (a product of Convatec; Squibb and Sons, Inc., Princeton, N.J.; 3M TEGADERM hydrocolloid dressing (a product of 3M Company, St. Paul, Minn.); RESTORE dressing (a product of Hollister, Inc., Libertyville, Ill.); and COMFEEL dressing (a product of Coloplast International, Espergaerde, Denmark). See, also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,909,244; 5,447,492; and 5,106,629.
The TEGASORB dressing has a thin, adhesive coated polymeric backing extending beyond the edges of the absorbent hydrocolloid pad to form a border that will adhere to the skin and provide a barrier to outside contamination as well as keep wound fluid contained providing for a longer wear time as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,436,432 and 6,264,976. A carrier frame surrounds the perimeter of the dressing, providing sufficient support (e.g. rigidity) to the backing to facilitate handling of the dressing during application to a wound.
Several contoured hydrocolloid adhesives used as medical dressings are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,867,742; 5,133,821 (a process for making by an in-line process a contoured hydrocolloid adhesive dressing);U.S. Pat. No. 7,217,853 (dressing or patch with a tapered edge); U.S Patent Publication No. 2003/0125680; and EP Patent No. 0919211 A2. Despite these advances, a need remains for conformable dressings, particularly in an island dressing format.